Someday Came
by Stardust1999
Summary: After the adorable 3x07 scene Titus does not try to shoot Clarke and so she goes to Arkadia (there was also no sex, just the kiss)
**Clarke**

Clarke pushed open the door to her room with a sigh, her mind on the girl in the bed just down the hall and the last hour they had spent together, the tender kiss they had shared drawing a brilliant smile onto her face.

As much as Clarke had wanted to take things further with Lexa, which the Commander had not be adverse to, she was hesitant to enter into a more serious relationship with another war hanging over their heads.

So she had made her a promise, much like the last time, that maybe someday, someday, there would finally be time to explore what they had.

A promise that they would meet again and have another chance.

All thoughts of Lexa and the complicated feelings that were between them were snuffed out as Clarke's worries over Arkadia and Pike flooded forward and took over.

The Commander of death huffed as she regarded the mess that was the room she had been staying in and set about to pack a bag to take with her, making a silent vow to herself that one day she would tell Lexa exactly what she felt for her.

 **Lexa**

It had been a couple of hours since Lexa had seen Clarke off, insisting that she take her own horse, against Titus's very obvious disapproval.

Lexa had desperately tried to occupy herself with duties and plans, doing everything she could to fill up her day so that no thoughts of Clarke would distract her.

But it was late now and the tower was silent as the people slept the only other people up being Lexa's night guards.

The Commander knew that she was going to have to go back to her room, to her empty bed that had previously held Clarke, back to the room she had been avoiding all day because she didn't want to face the loneliness that had settled over her as soon as she saw Wanheda cross through Polis's gate.

As she slowly made her way to the level which held her and Clarke's bedrooms she paused outside her own door, her hand raised to open it but something in her, something that felt suspiciously like her heart stopped her in her tracks.

She turned away and walked to the door at the end of the hall.

She carefully opened it, glancing around even though she knew there was no one in there.

It still looked much the same as how she had last seen it and in warmed her heart to see that Clarke obviously had intentions of returning as she had left many of her possessions behind.

The bed was still unmade and clothes were hastily thrown on top of the chest in the corner while papers were scattered across the floor, some with drawings on and others with writing.

Something caught Lexa's eye in the corner, a picture that looked familiar.

The Commander knelt down and delicately picked up the drawing, her own sleeping face the center piece.

She smiled sadly as she remembered the morning she and Clarke had spent together, both engrossed in their individual past times, though, Lexa thought to herself, she remembered frequently being distracted by the sky girl and not really paying attention to her book.

Lexa traced the rough lines with a finger, carefully not smudging them as she wished with all her might that Clarke could be here with her.

As she gazed at the picture she noticed some writing on the other side of the paper and failed to remember Clarke writing anything when she had drawn it.

Curiosity got the better of her as she turned the page over and read the small paragraph on the back.

 _Lexa,  
I'm coming back.  
I promise that you'll barely even notice that I'm gone.  
Arkadia needs me to fix the mess they have created.  
But honestly I don't want to go, I just want to stay here, with you.  
I'm not going to tell you all the things I want to in this letter thing but when I do get  
_ _back I swear to you we are going to talk this through._

 _I don't know if Commanders are allowed to miss people but I know that I will miss  
you Heda.  
Yours,  
Clarke_

A soft smile came over Lexa's face as she read the words over and over again, sitting down gently on the bed.

She once again looked around the room and out the window at the darkness that filled the sky and decided against moving, laying her head down on Clarke's pillow.

Immediately the scent of Clarke filled her nose and as soon as she closed her eyes she drifted off to sleep as peacefully as if Clarke had been there herself.

 **Clarke**

After a month at Arkadia Clarke Griffin was done.

She had gotten there with little fuss, Octavia shooting her a sympathetic smile when she had caught up with her and Indra as though she knew exactly what Clarke was leaving behind.

Getting into Arkadia had been slightly more difficult but it had been done and once Clarke had found her mother and Kane it was relatively simple to capture Pike and hand him over to the Grounders.

Bellamy had attempted to put together another rebellion but Clarke had squashed that as soon as it had reared its ugly head, quickly proving herself yet again to the members of the Ark how fully capable of leading she was, which really shouldn't have been necessary.

Octavia had had no qualms with Clarke locking her brother up because quite frankly, as Octavia had been quick to highlight to both Clarke and Bellamy, Clarke was the only thing keeping Bellamy alive right now.

So Bellamy was in isolation, Pike had been executed along with about 5 of his most loyal followers that refused to listen to Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln were back together, Jasper was speaking to her again (just) and the rest of Clarke's friends all seemed to be happy.

Jaha had been dealt with when Abby had exposed him to the members of Arkadia and she had found a way to remove the chips from anyone who had taken one.

Raven wasn't amazing but she was getting there, the brief time with no memories of Finn had scared her, looking to her friends for comfort and to Clarke's delight that included her.

But as much as Clarke loved the improvements and was enjoying bonding with all her friends she had a certain someone waiting for her back in Polis.

Once Kane had been made Chancellor Clarke decided that it was time to maybe go visit Lexa.

After all, she thought to herself, I am still the Ambassador so it is my duty to stay in Polis.

Abby was reluctant to see her daughter leave again, especially after only a month with her but Clarke explained to her that she had to and the Lexa was expecting her even though she really wasn't, Clarke kind of wanting for it to be a surprise.

So with a few emotional goodbyes Clarke packed up the small amount of things she had brought with her from the Capitol and started the journey back.

As she approached the gate she saw Indra waiting for her.

Indra was part of her plan and though she thought Clarke was ridiculous she willing went along with it, well...willingly was a relative term.

By the time Indra had snuck Clarke up the tower and into the room she had previously been staying in it was almost dark and Clarke knew that Lexa would almost be done with her daily meetings.

In her attempt to get changed out of her travelling clothes she didn't notice how much tidier her room looked or how many more candles there were around the room.

Just as she was braiding back her hair (washed now after Abby had got a hold of her and forced her to clean it) the doors opened behind her and she spun around to face her visitor.

 **Lexa**

Lexa had been stuck in endless, boring meetings all day and she was sick of the sight of Titus's face.

Her back was killing her and all she wanted to do was lie down in Clarke's bed and go to sleep.

She pushed open the doors to the room, trying to hide her yawn as she half stumbled in only to stop dead in her tracks as she saw the one person she had been missing so much standing in front of her looking as beautiful as when she had last seen her.

"Clarke" Lexa said, her voice catching as she uttered the girl's name.

"Lexa" A hand reached out to her and Lexa took a few more steps forward until Clarke's arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as if they would never let her go.

"I missed you Lexa," Clarke whispered next to her ear, pulling back to look at her, the bright blue eyes boring into green.

Lexa didn't' say anything, only hesitantly leaning forward slightly, hoping that she was not about to be rejected by the sky girl.

 **Clarke**

Clarke met her halfway, gently kissing her before she carefully drew back; trying to convey to Lexa that this was not rejection, there was just something she had been dying to say ever since they had kissed in Lexa's bedroom.

"Lexa," Clarke breathed, "I-I love you"

Lexa's eyes filled with tears right before Clarke's eyes but before Clarke could wipe them away Lexa smiled brightly, she hand rising to cup Clarke's cheek.

"I love you too, Clarke kom Skaikru"

It was only later Clarke thought to ask Lexa why she was coming into her empty room at that hour in the first place. Lexa's slight blush and admission was the source of teasing for weeks after, much to Clarke's amusement.

-END-


End file.
